pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
Agent Zero
Agent Zero is an agent that joined the PSA on June 4th, 2015. He is known for being the leader of a former agency, the Penguin Master Agency, and currently being the leader of the Robot Master Agency. Personality Zero is normally calm in simple missions, but is very serious in a mission that can nearly destroy the PSA if failed. However, though, when he transforms, he becomes even more serious. History Creation When Zero was created, he was originally known as Fire. He also was originally programmed to help other Penguins do their jobs. His personality was different back then, however. He originally had no respect for other penguin's opinions. This eventually lead to him declaring a war on all of his haters and the ones that don't like what he likes. Thus, nearly all inhabitants of Club Penguin Island were destroyed until he was finally shut down by Gary and had all of his powers and weapons removed. Reborn (KLA Era) Eventually, Gary made an announcement saying that Fire will come back to programming to see if he'll do better and not declare another war like last time. Many of the penguins disagreed and even tried to turn him into just parts by sneaking into the EPF HQ and taking Fire's very parts off. But, Gary came to the situation, told everyone to leave, and put him back together. After that very incident, Fire decided to join an agency known as the KLA in order to protect the kitties he loved so much. However, there was one problem, and that was the fact that some of the agents in the KLA don't really have a liking of Pookies, unlike Fire. This caused him to gain his first rival in agencies, Agent Titanium. Their flame war raged on with Fire rarely doing his job as a KLA agent. In the middle of this, the PMA was born to secretly serve as an ally to the Kitty Lover Agency. New Age (PMA Era) When Fire first heard of Operation: Kitty, he knew that the KLA would never win the battle against the powerful Pookie Hater Defense. His solution was to make an agency that had "backup agents of the KLA." This agency was called the Penguin Master Agency. However, it wasn't getting any agents until Agent 1010100101 joined. Since then, the PMA missions began. They originally planned to get into Operation: Kitty, but it was pushed where they instead had missions that are completely roleplay. Their first mission was changed to "Operation: Isle Islands." Then began Operation: Ninsega, and then Operation: DeDeDe's Story. Later on, a meteor crashed into their world thus making Mecha Sonic (part of the PMA Killers, a made up agency made to oppose the Penguin Master Agency) as well as many other Sonic characters weak. The meteor also caused everybody (yes, everybody) to be mind controlled where they hate the Sonic characters and must destroy them, many saying that they "deserve it" when they attack them. Eventually, the Penguin Master Agency started to lose active agents, and then, unfortunately, the agency faded away where they shut down permanently until 21XX. The New Penguin Master Agency (RMA Era) With the Penguin Master Agency gone, a villain known as Sigma was able to gain the DNA of all of them (as well as Agent Titanium's) and unleash a superior Maverick army with their genes. This caused many fellow villains to quit their evil and join the Maverick Hunters. One of them being the PMA's most common enemy, Mr. L. Unfortunately, the hunters were unable to defeat Sigma's ultimate army, so they rebuilt all of the original PMA agents as a last resort. When Fire was rebuilt, he split into Agent Fire Man and Agent Quick Man. Both of them possessing the ability to fuse into Agent Zero. Later on, the RMA successfully defeated Sigma's army, but, before they could fire the final blow at Sigma, he erased almost all of them out of existence until only Fire Man and Quick Man remained where they would be sent to the past and forever fused into Agent Zero. Back to the Past (PSA Era/Current Era) After being sent back to the past, he met the PSA. Things changed when that happened. His first 2 rivals were unseen for a long time, he gained two rivals, and he gained the ability to go Super Saiyan. Everything was good for him until his first encounter with Omega. Zero was nearly killed in it, until the other PSA agents arrived and healed him. Since then, he trained and trained, and trained until he finally gained his Black Armor back, as well as the Ultimate Armor that Agent Kirbyfan of the PMA used at times. Later on, he met a homeless Penguin known as Chris, who would later become a master ninja. However, Chris possessed the ability to change into incarnations which are named Bruticus, Iceya, Wavius, and Darkstar. One day, Chris turned into Darkstar on accident and absorbed the other incarnations and left Chris himself live without any powers. Darkstar was powerful enough to nearly kill Chris if it wasn't for Zero's help. After the events, Chris lost Darkstar with him sealed in another universe. Deactivation (Future) Later on in 21XX, Zero was the only known PSA agent. It was his job to defeat Sigma. The RMA is gone. There are no Maverick Hunters left. Only Zero and Sigma remain on Earth. The battle began. Sigma tried to send Zero back to the past again, but he was too strong to be affected. As a result, Zero jumped out of the portal Sigma made and sliced him where he would later be controlled by the spirit of Omega. Zero was about to lose until the spirits of his friends appeared to help. He used the God Form and fired a giant blast at Sigma and Omega. A beam clash began. He lost. Zero had no other choice but to use his Sacrificial Explosion to finish them off. Unfortunately, the spirits of his friends were destroyed too. Zero was at near death, but he woke up and survived the fight. Later on in 37XX, he would finally shut down with humans and animals back to the Earth, as well as his friends revived. Themes Agent Zero has 3 themes; these are: Theme 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZg0eYPrNfg Theme 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBdsVEJsZmc Theme 3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J8o9JVyDby0 Various Codenames Throughout his agency history, Agent Zero has had many codenames. These are the following: *Agent Fire (KLA) *Agent Fire Man (PMA) *Agent Nightwing (Prime PMA) *Soldier Quick Man (APR) *Agent Fire Man + Agent Quick Man (RMA) *Agent Zero (RMA and PSA) Powers Agent Zero has powers he can use when he goes on missions. Soul Switch: Agent Zero can switch to his old egos on certain missions. Black Enhancement: When facing Jedi, Agent Zero can turn into Black Agent Zero when weakened enough. Super Saiyan: Agent Zero can go Super Saiyan only seconds after an agent is killed or badly hurt. God Form: Zero can literally become a god as a last resort. Sacrificial Explosion: When the god form seems to not defeat a strong enemy, Zero can explode in an attempt to destroy them. Using this will kill Agent Zero as well. Quotes *"Jedi! You...." (When he is facing Jedi) *"IT'S NO USE!" (After he tries to do something impossible) *"BLACK ENHANCEMENT!" (When he is about to transform into Black Agent Zero) *"Let's see if you can take on another agent!" (When he is about to use Soul Switch) *"That was...well....easy" (When he defeats someone without getting hurt) *"Pretty tough. I can take it though" (When he defeats someone after getting hurt) *"Impossible!" (When he is defeated) *"I couldn't handle your power....somehow" (When he is defeated without even getting a chance to attack someone) *"Let's do this thing!" (When he begins a mission) *"That was epic!" (When he completes a mission) *"JUSTIN BIEBER! OH NO! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" (When he sees Justin Bieber) *"Damn!" (When he is defeated by Herbert) Category:PSA Agents Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Directors Category:Super Saiyans Category:Electric Elementals Category:Fire86743's Characters Category:Users